


Strawberry Scar

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Scars, This isn't canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Ron doesn't like his newly acquired scar.





	Strawberry Scar

It was difficult to look at, his strawberry shaped scar on his chest. He had never had a scar until this one. But if you were an Auror you had to deal with stuff like this. Still, it seemed wrong. Looking at himself in the mirror, he wasn't used to the image reflected back. He told Harry how much he hated and thought it was disgusting. Harry would erotically trace the scar with his rough fingertips, saying that he thought the scar made him look even sexier.

Ron sighed. Well, maybe he'll get used to the scar in due time.


End file.
